His Butt
by debs o.0
Summary: she got it bad... but he really did have a great butt... "You're definitely in menopause Ugly!" sasuke is maybe a bit ooc but I have to say that I like it... Enjoy!


**Sasuke is probably totally OOC I know! This was just something that came to my mind and I wrote it down to relieve a bit of stress, I have my final exams in a week so I'm particularly nervous. enjoy! and tell me what you think, I appreciate reviews very much, tell me if something's wrong too ;)**

She got it bad, she knew she did.

Every time he looked at her she'd get all hot and bothered, and she slightly suspected that he was all too aware of the effect he had on her, if she had interpreted his looks the right way.

He had been back for a few years already and everything seemed to have returned to normal, he had been forgiven and had passed his trial, the war was over, and there was no immediate threat for the village, team 7 had been reunited and they had also done a few A and B rank mission together, they even met up regularly for training, mostly it was Sasuke Naruto and her, but they were often joined by Kakashi, Yamato and Sai.

And that's where she was right now, on the training ground sitting side by side with Sai and watching her two best friends go at it as usually.

"I got you teme!"

"Hn. You wish you did, I got you before you could say 'I' "

"WHAT?! Take that back teme!"

"Hn, make me"

And they were at it again. Sakura sighed, they were two of the most powerful ninjas alive but no one behaved as childishly as they did in all of Konoha. And of course she would be the one who'd have to patch them up when they were finished playing ninja. She sighed again and Sai gave her a questioning stare "What Ugly, are you going into menopause already? I read that women who get into menopause feel hot, are particularly tired and have mood swings, I think the description fits perfectly. So are you?"

She froze.

Then counted until 30 and took a deep breath.

"Sai you have exactly until I count to thirty. If you have not disappeared before that time I swear to you, I'll hurt you in ways that you have never imagined existed"

He calmly stood up and murmured "I knew it was menopause"

"Six!"

When she got to twelve he had disappeared.

She took another deep breath and resumed her previous activity: admiring his butt.

Because let's admit it, he had a great butt. He didn't have so many fangirls for nothing; she inclined her head to get a better angle to watch while they fought. Yep, definitely a great butt.

Her boys, they were so troublesome, she smiled, but so cute as well. Nothing beat Naruto's face when he saw ramen, and she finally understood a little why Hinata was so fixated with him, not that she was developing any feelings other than "sisterly" affection, but he was just adorable sometimes. As for Sasuke, since an year before she had never thought about Sasuke and the word "cute" in the same sentence. That was until a mission a few months ago, when she had caught him sleeping on his watch; what had stunned her was the look of utter innocence on his face while he slept.

He. Was. So. Cute.

She hadn't even realized she had leaned back to watch the clouds until her vision was obscured by a mixture of yellow and black: her two favourite boys were looking down at her, one grinning the other slightly smirking. She smiled and sighed pushing herself up and ushering them away from her.

"Alright! Alright! Show me where you're hurt"

Naruto's grin got wider "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm all good, teme here needs healing through, I didn't go easy on him today" Sasuke glared at him, and then with a pointed look he said "You're limping dobe!"

She giggled "Yeah, yeah you two are both great fighters, we got that. Now come here so I can fix you two up." Naruto laughed "No really Sakura-chan, I have no time at all, I got a mission briefing with Kiba and Hinata-chan in a few, I'll just have her patch me up".

Sakura smirked " Oh yeah that's a great idea!" Naruto looked dumbfounded at her "What do you mean Sakura-chan?" she smiled exasperatedly "Nothing, just go or you'll be late", and shooed him away.

With a last wave he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The remaining two ninjas locked gazes, then she smiled again and motioned him to sit near her so she could heal him; he complied without hesitation. She had been utterly pleased the first time that she healed him by the fact that he trusted and acknowledged her enough to let himself be treated by her with such ease.

He sat in front of her and she started her inspection. He had already taken his shirt off due to the hot summer weather, so she glided her hands softly against his muscles to check for any damage. And no she wasn't abusing her position as a medic to "grope" him a little bit. No she wasn't.

After all it wasn't her fault he had also great abs to accompany that great butt.

She blushed at the thoughts that crossed her mind at the moment and looked anywhere but at him, though she was able to see the slight smirk that adorned his face and that told her he had caught up with her thoughts.

She coughed "You're good to go Sasuke"

He didn't bulge from his spot. On the contrary he only got nearer "What are you thinking about that is making you blush like this, Sakura?"

She followed his movements by leaning away from him "Nothing that concerns you really. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go. I have grocery shopping for tonight's dinner to do"

She started standing up, but didn't notice the way Sasuke's hand shot out. He grasped her wrist and tugged making her fall.

On his lap.

Her blush grew tenfold. "Not until you tell me what you are blushing about" he readjusted he by pressing her more firmly against his chest so that they were connected from chest to the 'lower parts'; finally satisfied with their position he wound his arms around her waist as to keep her from running away.

In all that Sakura had been frozen, so she could do nothing else than let him move her body to his likes finding herself pressed against him with her arms trapped by his and her hands laying on his shoulders.

She stuttered. He smirked.

"I thought it was about time we had this little chat. Don't you agree? This situation is killing me"

She felt a pang in her chest and closed her eyes waiting for the blow, he had noticed her attraction and her newfound feelings for him and was going to reject her.

Though what she expected was by far different than what she received.

Suddenly she felt something moist against her lips; shocked she opened her eyes to end up staring right into pitch black eyes that were half closed and gauging her reaction. It took her only five more seconds to understand what was happening, but when she did she smiled into the kiss – which was still a chaste brushing of lips – and leant into him closing her eyes. 'No that didn't feel at all like rejection' she smiled.

Satisfied, Sasuke closed his own eyes and deepened the kiss coaxing her to follow his movement, to which she complied all too greedily. One of his hands traced her spine, caressing her till he reached her hair and stopped there, taking hold of the back of her neck to get better access to her mouth, while the other travelled down to cup her butt, making her moan in the kiss. She responded by tightening her legs around his middle, pressing their hips together and forcing a groan out of him, due to his shifting of his arms, hers where finally free, so she wound them around his neck burying her hands into his hair.

He left her mouth then – she gulped a lot of air in – moving to her neck, nipping and biting here and there, he was nearing the hem of her shirt and enjoying her flushed expression as she looked down at him, watching him while he pleasured her, when they were interrupted by a cough "Definitely menopause Ugly. You should go home, it's not healthy, the shade of your face I mean"

They both froze at those words, and while Sakura was embarrassed as hell – both for being caught in such a compromising position and for the talk about menopause in front of Sasuke – Sasuke on the other hand looked as if he was ready to murder someone. Namely Sai. He lifted his head slowly from her chest and said "Fuck off Sai. Now."

Even the always-oblivious-Sai seemed to understand that he found himself in extreme danger, for he vanished the next moment.

Sasuke sighed frustrated, then turned to Sakura and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle lightly.

"Now about that shopping you were talking about."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to come shopping with me you know? I can manage perfectly even alone." She simply could not stop blushing since she left the clearing with Sasuke, the images of the two of them tangled together and Sasuke's hands all over her were just too much for her poor mind. Sure she had felt the tension between them, particularly when they were left alone – she tried to evade such possibilities when she could – but she had thought that it was all on her part, that it was just her feeling all hot and bothered. It seemed like she was wrong after all: even if it was just sexual attraction, Sasuke Uchiha FELT something for her, and for now that was well enough, after all it wasn't like she was still a virgin.

"Hn, I'd end up at your house in half an hour anyway" she blushed more, misinterpreting "Naruto would have dragged me there, and we're still having our dinner at yours tonight right?"

She sobered at his explanation, but blushed some more for the meaning she had given to his words at the beginning "Mhm yeah that's right. Should I get some tomatoes for tonight?" she asked, trying to change the topic and leaned over the vegetables stand checking the tomatoes out.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Sasuke leaned into her from behind looking at the tomatoes from over her right shoulder "Hn, definitely… And Sakura?" he leaned closer placing his hands on her hips and whispering the next words directly into her ear "Stop blushing like that and having such dirty thoughts or I might just jump you in the middle on the street"

She was competing with the tomatoes by now.

* * *

The rest of the trip was made in silence, but she could feel his smirk on her back as she walked.

They didn't even get to the door of her house that a flash of yellow nearly run them over.

"Sakura-chan! Teme! Finally you're here! I'm starving!" Sakura huffed walking past him "Naruto, you're too early. You shouldn't have been here for another hour" she opened the door of her house walking in and leaving it open, knowing they would follow her inside.

"Hurry up and start cooking then!" Naruto laughed following Sasuke in and closing the door, but then he froze "W-wait. Why were the two of you together? Hey!"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Sasuke just helped me for the shopping, Naruto! A thing SOMEONE never cared enough to do" she glared at her fidgeting teammate "Sakura-chan! That's not fair! You know that's something I'm not able to do! I don't have any patience, how do you expect me to stay hours in front of a stand watching vegetables!"

As he went on rambling she caught Sasuke smirking at her from behind Naruto's shoulder for the way she diverted Naruto's attention from the fact that they had been caught in a compromising situation; she blushed at the memories that his allusive look was making her relive, so she turned away blushing madly and busying herself with dinner.

Kakashi arrived "fashionably" late as usually, but she had foreseen this, so dinner was ready a few moments after he arrived. She had had a few hours to herself, since her boys had busied themselves with mission-strategy-talks; in this time she got the chance to really consider what had happened that morning.

She was baffled. Sure there had been a lot of sexual tension between the two of them in the past months, but never had she imagined that he would make a move on her; she thought it was just a way to pass time, all the teasing and flirting he did. Today he acted though. Oh he surely did.

But while at first she was perfectly fine with it, now she was having second thoughts. Was she supposed to go with the flow? They obviously had chemistry, but she didn't want to start a sexual relationship with Sasuke. Sasuke her childhood crush. Sasuke her teammate. Sasuke the possible love of her…

No she didn't just think that.

Nervously she took their dinner and brought it at the table. She needed a distraction, she couldn't afford to think like that at the moment. And she needed time to think it over.

Oh dear she was so messed up. 'To think or not to think?'.

It was a dinner for the original members of Team7 and it was the usual chaos: Naruto ate noisily when he wasn't shouting, Kakashi ate while reading Icha Icha and at the same time dodging his former students attempts at getting it away from him, Sasuke was eating quietly as usual with his occasional hits on Naruto's head or noncommittal grunts.

Sakura was the only one behaving strangely. And all noticed.

Either she was talking and laughing much louder than she normally did, or she sat in silence munching her food. All three noticed, but only one had a vague idea of what was going on in her head. To prove his suspicion right Sasuke 'accidently' touched and brushed against her.

It went from brushing of fingers when they leaned to take the water bottle – he perfectly calculated the time and speed to make it seem casual – to touching her food with his under the table.

The reactions he got were more than satisfactory. Each time she tensed and scurried away from him or blushed and began stuttering. It was endearing and amusing to watch her. So much that he actually kept his harassing for the hole length of dinner.

Maybe he had gotten too carried away, since he caught Kakashi's calculating look on them a few times. After dinner Naruto excused himself since he had to wake up early for his mission the next day and left immediately. Kakashi followed suit after sending Sasuke a meaningful glare. Which Sasuke promptly ignored.

"You can go too Sasuke, I can manage the cleaning up by myself" she said, waiting for the moment she would be alone and could finally breath properly again. She put the dirty dishes on the kitchen table, ready to fill the sink with warm water. As she stood in front of it, waiting for it to be filled – and secretly waiting for HIM to be gone – a hand leaned from her right to close the water while the other caged her in on her left.

"Why does it feel like you don't want me here right now?" he whispered in her ear, relishing in the shiver he caused.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" she didn't dare to move, in fear of finding herself in a more compromising situation. She soon discovered the situation she was in at the moment wasn't much better than the one she envisioned.

He nibbled at her neck pressing her some more against the sink "Oh really? Because it seems to me you are sending me away" his nose buried in her hair inhaling her sweet scent.

The room was getting warmer and warmer if someone was asking her; she tried to save the situation "No it's just I'd like to clean up and head to bed, I have an early shift tomorrow morning and I want to be well rested for it". "Hn. So it doesn't have anything to do with what happened a few hours ago at the training grounds?" his hands were now tracing her sides while he ended his sentence with a well-aimed suck on her pulse point.

Her legs were going to give in any minute now, "N-n-no".

He abruptly turned her around and pressed her against the sink with his body "I think you are lying" he leant in and was just a breath away from kissing her when she turned her head making him miss her lips.

At that he watched her confused by his refusal, but he didn't release her. "Please let me go Sasuke-kun" she murmured without looking at him. "Why? You didn't seem to mind earlier when I touched you like this"

She didn't want to have this confrontation with him now, she wanted to first think this over, decide what to do and then face him, but now she had no other choice than to follow her instincts, and they were telling her not to do this, she didn't want this type of relationship with him. She wanted all or nothing at all. "Sasuke please. I got caught in the moment, but that's not what I want. I'm not going to become your occasional fuck. Please just go and let's forget everything okay?"

She wasn't looking at him, so she missed the anger that passed in his eyes at her speech, what she didn't miss was the way his hands tightened on her arms. "Look at me" his voice like ice, she refused to do it.

"I said look at me, Sakura" her eyes widened. More than his words it was his voice that made her look up, it seemed almost soft. The moment she looked up she was doomed. His lips immediately claimed her, with force, conveying his anger at her previous statement. When she tried to push him away he caught her wrists and blocked her hands behind her back, immobilizing her and claiming her lips once again, invading her mouth with his tongue.

He continued until she stopped resisting, finally giving in to the kiss; at that moment his kiss changed, it slowed down, he released her hands in favour of grasping her waist. He ended the kiss by placing several butterfly kisses on her lips, nipping at them every now and then.

At last he opened his eyes and watched as her eyelids fluttered open to meet his stare; he leaned in and said next to her ear "Who sad I'm not serious about you?" Her eyes widened, but when she searched his eyes she found nothing else than the truth. She smiled with glossy eyes and without warning she literarily jumped him, throwing her arms around his neck so she was hoisted up and face to face with him – her instincts had been pleased, all her worries put aside – "I love you" she smiled.

That did it. He grabbed her tights hoisting her higher on him, making her wrap her legs around his middle, at the same time he cupped her head and pushed her down towards his face murmuring "That's right" and crashed his lips on hers.

The next events were all a blur for Sakura, the next moment she found herself without her shirt in just a bra and her skirt sitting on the counter with Sasuke nipping at her neck while he got rid of the rest of her clothes.

When she was finally naked he disentangled himself from her to undress, and she watched his movements as he revealed himself to her in all his naked glory. He immediately closed the distance again, leaning in for a kiss, while his hands began to work on her breasts, making her moan as he circled and pinched her nipples. She could feel the tip of his length nudging at her thigh, so she moved one hand from around his neck to encircle HIM, pumping him lightly with her hand. He growled into the kiss, putting one hand on her back and pushing her tightly against him, feeling his length press, skin to skin, against her entrance; her hands gripped his hair as if he was an anchor, that would keep her up as he rubbed himself against her.

"Bedroom?" she asked panting.

"Can't wait" he growled, and with that he entered her swiftly.

it was completeness, as if they were always meant to end up like this, together; he stilled for a few seconds relishing in the newfound sensations, then he locked eyes with her and very slowly met her descending lips in a heated kiss; he explored her cavern, caressing every part of her mouth with his tongue tracing her body with his hands. She reciprocated his actions wholeheartedly, already panting just by the feeling of him filling her. When she couldn't wait anymore she started wriggling beneath his touch, urging him to move; since he was feeling pretty much the same, he started pumping slowly in and out, hitting just the right spot causing her to clench her hands in his hair. Gradually he picked up his pace making her start to moan loudly at his every thrust.

She moaned and let go of him, leaning backwards on her forearms and watching his movements as he entered her repeatedly. His thrusts were getting faster and harder, until he had her screaming with every push he gave. He hoisted her up from the counter, lowered himself on the ground leaning his back against the wall.

"Ride me".

And what a ride it was. The moment she came her walls squeezed him so tightly that he came with just one more thrust. As she leaned on him panting and trying to recover her breath he smirked grabbing her buttocks "Now, you were talking about a bedroom?"

* * *

It was paradise.

She was in her bed, in Sasuke's arms and he was tracing her spine with the tips of his fingers making her shiver in pleasure. She looked up to watch his face. If not for the fact that he was caressing her she would have thought he was sleeping.

She moved herself from his arms – much to his disappointment – getting into the bathroom to have a shower before going to bed. When she returned she found him on his stomach showing his royal behind, the covers laying on the floor.

She walked over, sat on the bed and stared at him.

When he turned with his eyebrow upturned in a questioning fashion, she simply said "You have a great butt. I always wanted to tell you".

His eyes heated up and in a second she found herself on her stomach with him laying on top of her fondling her behind "Yours is not that bad either" he murmured before lowering his head between her legs.

There goes her much needed sleep.

**How was it? tell me if I misspelled anything :)  
reviews**** make me particularly happy :3**


End file.
